villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Serial Killer (Town of Salem)
The Serial Killer 'is one of the evil roles from the mystery RPG game ''Town of Salem. The Serial Killer wants to kill all people in the town and survive until the end of the game. History The Serial Killer's goal is kill all the people in the town with their knife and survive until the end of the game, they can win with another Serial Killers, Witches and Survivors. The Serial Killer is a neutral role, so they can not be team with the Town or the Mafia. But, they can be team with Serial Killers, Witches and Survivors and they can try to win together. The Serial Killer chooses a person every night and attempts to kill them. They can kill all the people who don't be protected or don't have the basic defense. Killing Conditions If the Serial Killer attempts to kill the people that have the night immunity, like Werewolves and the Godfather, it won't kill them. If Escorts and Consorts tries to roleblock them, the Serial Killer will kill them. So, they can not be roleblocked. If the Jailor jails Serial Killer and does not execute them, the Serial Killer will kill them. Winning Conditions The Serial Killer must kill all Town and Mafia members and all the neutral people. However, they can win with another Serial Killers, Survivors and Witches. Death The Serial Killer has a basic defense, so they can not be killed by some people. However, some roles can kill them. They are list of the roles that can kill the Serial Killer; Type of Deaths *'''Werewolf: If the Serial Killer visits Werewolf or the Werewolf visits the Serial Killer, Werewolf will maul them, Serial Killer will die. *'Veteran': If the Serial Killer visits a triggered Veteran, Veteran will shoot them and Serial Killer will die. *'Bodyguard': If the Serial Killer visits a person who also visited by the Bodyguard, the Bodyguard will kill Serial Killer, however, the Bodyguard will die too. *'Medusa': If the Serial Killer visits a gazed Medusa or the Medusa visits the Serial Killer with the Necronomicon, Medusa will turn them into the stone. *'Juggernaut': If the Juggernaut visits the Serial Killer, the Serial Killer will die. *'Jailor': If the Jailor jails the Serial Killer and decides to execute them, the Serial Killer will die. *'Pirate': If the Pirate wins a duel against a Serial Killer, the Pirate will kill them. *'Arsonist': If the Arsonist douses and ignites Serial Killer's home, the Serial Killer will burn. *'Witch': The Witch can control a person who have the powerful attack and make them to kill the Serial Killer. *'Coven Leader': Same as the Witch. *'Jester': If the Serial Killer chooses to guilty vote or to be abstain to a lynched Jester and if Jester decides to kill them, the Serial Killer will die. *'Trapper': The Trapper can kill the Serial Killer with their trap. *'Hex Master': The Hex Master can kill the Serial Killer with the using of final hex. *'Pestilence': The Pestilence can kill a plagued Serial Killer with rampaging them. Investigation Results *'Sheriff': Sheriffs will know their target is suspicious if they investigated the Serial Killers. *'Investigator': If the Investigators invest the Serial Killer, they will get the result "Your target could be a Doctor, Disguiser, Serial Killer or Potion Master". *'Consigliere': Consiglieres will know their target is a Serial Killer, they will get the result "Your target wants to kill everyone. They must be a Serial Killer". Achievements There are some achievements that can be earned by perform tasks. They are the achievements that dedicated to the Serial Killer; *'Lonely Killer': Win 1 game. *'Murderer': Win 5 games. *'Psychopath': Win 10 games. *'Sociopath': Win 25 games. *'Psychopathic Pact': Win a game with another Serial Killer. *'Dexter Morgan': Kill the Jailor who jailed you. *'Bay Harbor Butcher': Kill at least 5 people in one game. Quote Gallery SerialKiller.png|The Serial Killer. Achievement Serial Killer.png|Avatar of the Serial Killer. TutorialKnife.png|Serial Killer's primary weapon, knife. Trivia *In the old tutorial, the Serial Killer guides the player and player's first role is the Serial Killer. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nameless Category:Protagonists Category:Incriminators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Imprisoned Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Suicidal Category:Ensemble Category:Mutilators Category:Evil Vs. Evil